The Begining of the End
by wolf of ice
Summary: the daughters have turned, takes place a year after they have all became 17. will the new daughters be able to save the world or will they end up killing each other :S (i have not read the 12 book so dont kill me)
1. how it begun

**The Beginning of the End**

The Atrox had won, they where his. It had been a year since they had been turned to it. The world had been cast in to an ever lasting night with no hope that day would ever come. The daughters had been happy to go to the Atrox after it had happen. Those close to them didn't get it. They had fought so hard to defeat it, but it was all for nothing. Every thing they had created they soon destroyed. Every one now lived with fear in their heart, wondering if today would be the last.

Catty had been first to go. She had gone to the Atrox after Kyle had returned. Something hadn't been right; she seemed to want to do want ever he asked. Serena had tried to look inside her mind but it was like hitting a brick wall over and over. There was nothing there to see her mind had been empty. Well it had one thought, "I must find him."

Soon Serena had gone to the Atrox. Stanton had tried to stop her (A/N: see I always knew he was good) but he did not prevail. She had no reason, but some thought that she had gone to see if the Atrox would release Catty if she would come to it. But Catty never came back to the light; she had come to the Atrox on her own accord. Vanessa and Tianna were the only ones left. They could not out power, out smart the Atrox with out the others by their side. They had lost all hope to and with out hope, they where powerless. They soon gave up and became followers.

As time past, they all had reached their 17th birthday. The Atrox saw that they would be useless with their powers, so they were became immortal and where able to keep their powers.

Jimena knew all about her past, every thing that had happened before her 17th birthday had been brought back thanks to Serena. She knew what she had to become, and whom she had to find. It had taken her 6 months to find them but after receiving Stanton's help they where brought to L.A. and entered training. Now the battle between good and evil shall begin.

A/N: Here is my first chapter. Hope you guys like it. I know it's not that long but it's just the beginning of the story, telling you what has happened before had you know like a prologue.


	2. the new four

**The New Goddesses **

Four girls sat in a small room in L.A. One was tall, with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. She wore a gray hoodie, and blue cargo pants. She was chewing gum and blew a large bubble. POP.

The girl sitting beside her looked over. Obviously annoyed with her. Her blue eyes were intense, like the color of the ocean at midnight. "Could you please stop doing that? It's getting on my last nerves. I don't mean to be mean but you have been blowing bubbles non stopped since we got here." She said giving her long blond braids a flip. She had on a white message t-shirt, that read, "Where the wild horses run." With that she had on denim jeans.

Across the room sat a young woman, much older than the others, but no older than 16. She had long dark brown hair, with blue highlights through it. Her eyes were and intense gold, but you could tell that they were contacts. She had on a low cut halter to that was a deep gray. Along with the halter, she had baggy gray cargos. She was the most different for she had many piercing. She had the normal ones on her ear lobes, then one on her upper right ear. Then she had a bar bell in her belly button, and to finish it off a nose ring.

The final girl sat in the corner. Her chocolate eyes took everything in. "Yes I must concur with the golden blond, that your blowing bubbles in getting on my nerves. I as well do not mean to be vindictive, but the constant popping of bubble gum does ware thin on ones nerves ever so promptly." She then stood up and walked over to the window, "Jimena should return any minute now. I assume this has something to do with our powers."

Every one in the room stopped breathing. Every thing was silent; a flea could have been heard in the hallway if someone was listening contently.

"How.........how do you know about my powers?" the sandy blond asked. A look of sheer terror had over came her face.

"She isn't talking about you! She was referring to my wonderful powers." The golden blond said. Smiling fearlessly, she gave no reason to fear that her power was of knowledge to the other girls.

"I was merely stating that the most likely reason that we would all be gathered here was because of powers. I assume that we all have them, even though I only know what mine is." She was tugging at her raven black hair.

The dark brown hair girl took this all in. With a sigh she glanced over to the front door of the apartment. She then waved her hand and the door dissolved, revealing Jimena on the other side.

"Well thank you Mary. These groceries are heavy, but make sure you bring it back." Jimena said walking in. She then smiled and looked at all the girls gathered in the room. "I'm so glad we found you all it has been such a trying search. Now after a quick meal I shall elaborate on why you are here." Jimena then walked into the kitchen. "Mary, don't forget to replace the door we don't want any one over hearing what there is to say between us all."

Mary then waved her hand in the opposite direction that she had the first time and the door repapered. She then followed Jimena into the kitchen, and began to help her with the meal.

"Wow. That was so cool. How did you do that?" the sandy blond said walking behind Mary.

"Lela, it's her gift. Just like you she has a power that she has learned how to control. It took me 3 months to keep her from making the bed vanish. It was quite funny really now that I think about it." Jimena said.

"Could I make stuff vanish?" Lela asked wide-eyed. "I mean all I can do is walk through the kitchen table, and most of the time I get stuck in the middle."

"No, didn't you listen? Jimena said that making stuff vanish was Mary's gift. You're stuck with getting trapped in tables. Unlike your self, I have a useful power." The golden blond said.

"Oh really, I'd like to see what it is I bet you just pull rabbits out of a hat." Lela said rudely.

"Trust me I'm not stuck with some parlor trick, I can fly. It's so much fun. You wouldn't believe how far I can go before I get tired and what I see." The golden blond said.

"Really, miss I have the most perfect power, what have you seen, a horse take bath room break?" Lela said she was getting mad. Why hadn't she been given a power that was so cool as that? Last time she walked through a wall, she had found her boyfriend of two years making out with a cheerleader. Needless to say she wasn't happy with her gift or her ex.

"Lela, Jill please stop you both have wonderful powers, and they are both very useful. You'll see." Jimena said stepping in-between them to get to the refrigerator and pulled out a strawberry cheesecake. "I hope you guys like cheesecake, it took me forever to find the shop that made them."

"I'm sure it's wonderful, but I really don't like cheesecake. But thank you any way." The raven-haired girl said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, if we all have powers then what's your?" Lela posed. This had been eating her up ever since she realized that every one had powers.

"Oh my power! It's really nothing, its quite embarrassing." She said turning quickly to hide her blush.

"Oh come on it can't be as bad as getting stuck in a table. I really want to know." Lela pressed on.

"Tonya if you don't want to tell any one what your power is, you don't have to. But remember, you can't keep it hidden for ever." Jimena said. She then motioned the girls to sit down at the table. All the girls walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen, Lela had stopped to think about showing off and walking through it, but decided against it.

"Mary can you make people disappear as well?" Jill asked from across the table.

"I might be able to but it would be risky. I mean I'm lucky that I can bring back objects. I really can't fully control my powers it takes most of my strength to bring stuff back. I really struggle. If I didn't practice every day then I might loose control completely." Mary said after she swallowed she went on. "Once when I was little I was just playing around, acting like I was the queen, I waved my hand to a teddy bear of mine. I was pretending that I was mad at him because he had told me we were under attack. It was my favorite teddy bear, and all the sudden he disappeared I didn't know what was going on, and I was too scared to tell my mom so I just kept quite. Later that day I was looking at the spot where he had been and waved my hand in the opposite direction that I had the first time, and he was back. A year later my family moved to L.A. Jimena was my neighbor. I would sit by my window and spy on her and her friends, what scared me was on day I saw one of them disappear. The first thought that came to mind was that I had made her vanish just like my teddy, but then all of a sudden she came back in to focus. A few minutes later they all were gone. I couldn't help thinking about how she had disappeared, I knew that I hadn't done that but I also knew that people didn't just vanish like that."

"Wow, you must have been freaking out." Tonya said. Her eyes had grown large and she was staring at Mary as if the story was truly amazing.

"Yeah it was. I had wanted to come over here and confront Jimena but I was too scared. I thought that she might think I was crazy. At one point I was also afraid that she didn't want know one to know and would kill me for knowing that her friends and her had powers. It was a silly thought but I had never really talked to her. But one night I heard screaming and I ran out side to make sure no one was hurt. There was this one guy...." She trailed off and shook her head. "I really don't remember that night very good. But I remember that when I came out I saw Jimena and her friends fighting this really ugly dude he did something and what looked like a ball of light was flying at all of them. With out thinking I waved my hand and it vanished. Every was looking at me then, the ugly guy started to repeat what he had done before but this time he was facing me. After that I blacked out. I woke up I guess an hour later in my bed; about a week later I came over here. Jimena had no memory of what had happened and well to my horror she thought I was crazy."

"That was after I had turned 17. I had lost my powers and my memories that had any thing to do with them. The same will happen to you when you turn 17 you'll have to choose ether become a sprit and keep your power, or you could loose you memory and powers and stay with the ones you love. It sounds like an easy chose but it really isn't." Jimena said.

"Why did you choose to loose your memory?" Jill asked.

"I have someone I love very much and leaving him behind just wasn't on my agenda." Jimena said with a smile.

"Love, the only thing that can make you change your mind." Tonya said.

They all laughed. Jimena was happy that they were all getting along, they would need to be able to trust one another if they were to fight the Atrox. Her smile faded, she had to tell them, they should know soon.

"Girls I need to tell you something. You don't know the whole truth about your powers. I already told you that you must make a choice on your 17th birthday, I have yet to tell you why you have your powers." Jimena said.

"Don't we just have them because we're special?" Jill asked.

"No. Tu Es Dea, Filia Lunae. You are a goddess, a daughter of the moon. You are a daughter of Selene, the goddess of the moon. She gave you up to protect hope, from the most ancient evil of all the Atrox. It is you duty to destroy it. But there is something I would like you to do as well. I was a daughter before I turned 17; my friends and fellow daughters went to the Atrox not long after. While you battle watch out for them they still have their powers along with those that they received from the Atrox. They are very powerful, but still good at heart. Thought I don't know why they went to the Atrox, I know that something very bad must have happened for them to take such drastic measures."

"So we're all some how related?" Lela asked looking at Jimena and the others really confused.

"Well not really, you could say you were but there is no blood evidence that you are." Jimena said slightly confusing her self. There was a long silence after this. They all just looked across the room letting it all sink in. They were goddesses. This isn't as common as being rich, or being left handed. It had grown late and the street lights out side had come on, yet inside they sat in complete darkness. "I'll go turn the lights on and get you rooms ready for the night. Please get to know each other better." With this she got up and made her way across the room to the light switch on the wall. After turning it one she then went into the hallway leading out of the room.

**(A/N): **hope you guys like this chapter. I based the characters on my friends and my self so if the ppl in the story seem too real to be in a story well..........that's because they are real. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed (I would say who they all where but that is on my other computer xx) those from my guild that read my first chapter thanks so much FILIA LUNAE IS THE BEST NEOPETS GUILD EVER!!!!!! Ok, I fell better. Now you know what to do now press that little button down there that says "submit review" thanks, bye all.

P.s. I've already started the next chapter so it shouldn't take me too long.


End file.
